The Musician and the Geek
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: Done for the Ars Amatoria Romance Theme challange KiraxEthan
1. Song

The Musician and the Geek

Disclaimer: Woe betide me if I ever claim to own Power Rangers.

A.N.: I don't think there are ANY KiraxEthan fics, and thus this shalt be one of the first. bows (To Nikki) There ya go, this is my account, though you already know since I told ya in school!

Xxx

_Song_

"It seems like when we talk. You haven't heard a single word I'm saying, oh yeah," she sung. "I'm over here so listen up, sit back tune it, pick it up. I'm just waiting here." She paused for a split second, looking up to see who was listening, smiling slightly to herself as she did, before continuing her song.

He ducked his head down, when she looked up, not wanting to be accused of listening to her song. He 'wasn't allowed' to interact- or actually take notice of- with any of 'her people'. The Musicians. No cliques were supposed to be friends (except for a select few). It was incredible how the hierarchy of the school was, how everyone was divided into different classes the minute they stepped into the high school.

It was amazing how so many people, humans, teenagers were 'forbidden' to talk to others of a different group. But it was the word of the Jocks, and everyone knew, their word was law.

But he couldn't help listening. "Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about. Cause I don't want to freak you out," she continued. The song was really good actually. The clique rule was really stupid. He didn't know why he even followed it sometimes. "Freak you out. Didn't I try to let you know? Didn't I try to tell you so…."

His friend tapped him on the shoulder and he tore his eyes- and ears- off her, standing up. They headed away. "I want to know, know where you're at. I'm at the front, but you're still at the back." He could still hear her, faint and soft.

Perhaps one day, when the clique rule was gone, he could listen to her more freely. Perhaps his friends would like to do that too. Perhaps his friends were listening to her secretly as well.

One day does sounds nice. One day does sound really far away.

"Freak you out…"

xxx

Hope you liked it. Please review!

Blackie Frogz


	2. Secrets

The Musician and the Geek

Disclaimer: Woe betide me if I ever claim to own Power Rangers.

A.N.: I have no idea why I'm continuing this one, it got stuck. But hey! The song We're All to Blame by Sum41 is sorta motivating me to update.

xxx

_Secrets_

"So guess now we have a secret of our own," said Ethan, grinning widely. He touched the dino gem he had around his wrist to emphasize the point- or to at least tell her what he meant.

Rolling her eyes, Kira replied, "You sound unbelievably happy about it. Want to fill me in on why?" Though despite herself, she reached to feel her gem as well, as if to assure herself that the whole experience wasn't a dream.

"Because now, we're breaking the laws of high school," he said, relishing in the image of what the other students would say. "A rocker, a geek and a jock. Bonding? It's incredible isn't it?"

The two new Rangers set in the underground chamber Dr. Oliver had made. Conner had ran off for soccer practice and Dr. Oliver was upstairs setting the newest test paper.

"And finally we'll be able to hang out with each other," continued the Blue Ranger. "And listen to your songs and not need to hide when anyone's looking."

Kira was about to reply with another of the sarcastic remarks she seemed to have a warehouse of when she realized that what he said, had been a compliment. "Wait… You like my songs?" she asked, sounding completely disbelieving.

Mentally hitting himself, Ethan nodded. "I doubt anyone doesn't. They're good, really," he answered, wondering what possessed him to tell her that he listened to her singing.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with it. However it just seemed incredibly embarrassing to admit that this geek had loved hearing the rocker's songs. It- once again, broke the clique rule. Plus that was one of the secrets he had never planned to tell anyone.

"I never knew that," Kira said, smiling now.

Ethan shrugged. "Well it was supposed to be a secret," he said.

"Why?"

Because… He shrugged again. Because…

Was the answer another secret? A secret that even he kept from himself. That didn't make sense, but he was sure there was a solid explanation why he didn't want Kira to know he enjoyed the singing.

"But we're friends now. Like you said, we have a secret, and we're going to be bonded by it. There won't be a major outrage if you want to listen," said Kira, as offhandedly as possible.

"Because of this little secret huh?" replied Ethan, tapping his dino gem, grinning widely.

xxx

Alright this definitely didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Review if you wish. Recommended song of the day: We're All to Blame by Sum 41. Thank you Youtube! The video is seriously cool- but then again I'm listening/watching a music video- focused around SPD. Anyways, bye…

Blackie Frogz


End file.
